Crystal Goddess
by LadySakura
Summary: This is a mix of CCS and final fabtasy 9,its REALLY cool,and you're a Final Fantasy 9 hater,then dun worry,after it gets to a certain part the story will be more CCSish !and ofcourse this is a S+S ficcy!!!please red & review!NEW CHAPTER!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Prolougue  
  
"A Long time ago,there was a kingdom above all others,one everyone shall pass before going to heaven.That place is known as the 11th Kingdom.it was ruled by Venus,Goddess of Love and Beauty.She lived there with her young daughter.She trained her in her footsteps to Become the futre ruler of the 11th Kingdom and to become the ruling Goddess"  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"The 11th Kingdom was invaded by an evil force.Then destroyed"  
  
"Were the Mommy and The pwincess awight,did they escape?"  
  
"No,Venus was killed and her daughter taken from her,ripped from her powers and memmories of her past"  
  
"How does the stowy end?"  
  
"I dont know"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The end will depend on you,you have to wake the princesses's sleeping memmories"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Be Patient,One day,you shall find out"  
  



	2. Chapter 1

  
Sayoran Groaned as he woke up "This dream is getting annoying,Princesses?Godesses?I must be going nuts!well today we have that meeting,the kidnapping thing right,what times is it?" Sayoran Looked over at the Clock it said 12:03 "OH CRUD" "CRUD!!Thanx to that stupid dream I'm going to be late,I'll probobally get my tail chopped up for this!" Sayoran raced down the stairs,he came to a halt on a dark room. "Yo Sayoran,what took ya?Dreaming of that princess again?" Sayoran looked over at a small,thin guy "Not Funny,has the meeting started yet?" The small guy shook his head "nah Waiting for the boss to get here" Suddenly a creature stomach down a man but above the stomach a Metal Dragon like head arose "WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?"  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Sakura slowly opened one eye "you'r Highness,please get up,Queen Sophia will be most displeased with me" Sakura slowly stood up "Sigh,ok ok I'm up I'm up" The handaiden smiles brightly "Thank you,Oh thank you so much your Highness" Sakura Sighs "My Name is Sakura,Not your Highness,Just call me Sakura,Ok?" The Hand Maiden Gasps in disbelief,she couldnt belief someone with such high authority such as the Princess was asking her to call her by her first name "If..If..That is what you wish your high-I mean Sakura" Sakura smiles brightly "Sakura is that peasent handmaiden being nice to you darling?" Sakura Frowns "Yes" Sakura Frowns,The handmaiden suddenly takes out a tape measurer and starts to measure Sakura,Sakura blinks in confusinon "hoe?",The handmaiden smiles brightly "Just taking measurements to get you ready for tommorow nights Ball,Oh,How rude of me,My Name Is Tomoyo"   
  
Autors note:Ok ok,so all yuz FF9 fanatics know,It was a theatre performance and not a ball,but,like I said,This aint gonna be EXACTLY like FF9!!^ ^(Yes Ball=Incoming SAPYNESS!!! ^ ^"" Thats me)  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoran draws his sword ready for a fight Suddenly the Thing falls over laughing,Sayoran Blinks "What The heck?" the thing gets up and takes its head off (?) Revealing a man with a large red bear,he grins "well boys,just checkin your reflexes!" Both Sayoran and the small Guy Fall over anime style.The big guy points to the door "now come on fellas,we have a meeting to attend to!"Sayoran and the small guy get up and follow the big guy into a small room,there was a table in the middle surrounded by 3 men.The Big guy,The little Guy and Sayoran all take their seats then the Big guy speaks up "Okay Boys,I'm sorry that I was late,now to the meeting,As you all know,Tonight is the Anual Sotsoni Ball,The finest in all the land.There will be Queen Sophia with her young .....'Daughter' Princess Sakura" "now,well drop a few sleeping tablets in the princesses drink,then,after she has gone into her quarters,one of you will go in there and kidnap her,is that clear?" The little guy looks up "and why are we doing this?for ransom?We'll get hanged for sure!" Suddenly the Big Guy Frowns "In time you will all find out,Now whom will be the lucky guy to go into the ballroom and keep the princess busy until we have the sleeping tablets in her drink,then be the lucky guy to kidnap her?" all the guys shake their hands up in the air in a frnzy,but Sayoran just keeps swinging back and forth in his chair the big guy smiles "Alright Sayoran,since you show such enthusiasm for the matter,you get to be th lucky guy" Sayorans eyes widen "ME?!" Then the little guy starts to speak "Yeah,Sayoran has a thing for princesses!" he begging to laugh Sayoran shoots him one of his Copyright Glare O'Death then Bonkes him on the head,the Big Guy Or the 'Boss' Starts to laugh,"Okay then its settled,Tommorow Night at 8:00pm sharp Sayoran will make his move then we kidnap her,alright guys WE CANNOT AFFORD A SCREW UP!"  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The ball was ready,it was a beautifful mix of gold and silver  
there was a grand chandeleer in the middle of the ballroom.The people started coming in,slowly Sakura came in,she was wearing a white dress with a back flowing,her sholders were covered by a see thru cloak.she made her way to the balcony and stared at the lake down below.  
  
===============================================================================  
"you,you and another shall wake the sleeping memmories of the princess"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But how,if I am stuck in this castle,this dungeon with mother?"  
  
"when the other comes,you two shall find the princess,and set her free"  
  
"WAIT"  
  
=======================================================================  
  
  
Sakuras eyes flew open,"whats going on with me?" she rested her head in her hands "I wish I really could get out of this dungeon,out of this castle and maybe,to even,fall in love."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The boss,Syaoran (there I spelled it the way you guys spell it) and three other guys all got ready for the "big night"the boss and Syaoran stepped into the balrom while the other two weree gonna put sleeping pills on the princesses drink,Syaoran scanned for royalty,he immidiately caught glimpse of Queen sophia,she had black hair and piercing black eyes.But he didnt get any body else that looked like her,he scanned around the room,then he saw there was someone in the balcony,she turned around and he was just in awe of this girl she didnt look like the princess,but she had something that just brought him to her,she had soft grren eyes and a short brown coloured hair."could she be the one,in my dreams?no,THAT princess has soft BLUE eyes and her hair is longer,But still,I still have time before I have to kidnap the princess,I'll just have a dance with her,shes so beautifull" Syaoran reached out his hand to her,he smiled softly "may I have this dance?"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sakura looked at the young man that stood in front of her,He had soft hazelnut eyes and brown hair,she took his hand and they begun to dance,Sakura looked at him in the eye "I have the strangest feeling,that,we have met before,as if in a..." Syaoran looked at her"as in a dream?" Sakuras eyes widened "yes,thats it somesort of,dream" Sakura Blushed "I'm soorry I must be sounding crazy right about now huh?" Syaoran just smiled "no,not at all" the danced beautifully through the floor,the crowd had surrounded them to see.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Maybe,Maybe the princess shall finnaly fall in love" a voice sounded,Queen Sophias head jerked towards the crowds,she smirked "well well well,whom knows?maybe she did fall in love,but I wont let nothing happen to little Sakura,NOTHING" she told the music to stop,suddenly the couple (S+S) seperated from each other,it was time for Sophia to speak  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura slowly approached Syaoran "will I ever see you again?" Syaoran looked down "are you of royal blood?" Sakura slowly nodded "yes" then Syaoran turned his head sideways "then no" not alive anyway he thought to himself suddenly Tomoyo approached, "Princess Sakura?youre mother is calling you" at the minute Sayoran heard the word Princess he immediatly tried to say something,but he was roo late,Sakura had already sat down next to her mother yes then,we weill see each other again  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The little guy sneaked into the Kitchen,holding something in his hands "...and this for the princess" he heard somebody say ah there it is he smirked and dropped two tablets into the cup,they instantly melted,and he ran off laughing  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura just couldnt understand it,why was she SO tired?she went to her room,got under the warm bedsheats and closed her eyes,as she did so a figure appeared in the curtains,he saw Sakura and slowly picked her up in his arms,suddenly he got a glimpse of two golden eyes (Guess who?) and before he knew it he had been knocked to the ground,the creature croaked "what are you doing here?",he looked at the fallen Sakura that lay next to him "You were after the princess!" the beasts teeth shone like diamonds,it pinned Sayoran to the ground,it got ready to pounce then.........  
  
  
To Be continued.....................  
^ ^ WOW THIS WAS LONG  
  



End file.
